


Feel Good

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta!Throk, Doggy Style, M/M, Post Season 8, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Something about the yellow Paladin made him feel good





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my friend’s wonderful stuff and ideas about Throk/Hunk, so voila! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

It was hard to find food that made him feel as good as Hunk's.

With each sweet bite of food, Throk would lose himself in a moment of euphoria. Sometimes even nostalgia when he remembered his days as a child running to the vendors for a sweet treat when his parents gave him his allowance. When things were simpler, when friends were easier to make and the familiar warmth of the sun on his back.

What a better time that had been.

He hums softly as a fancily prepared dessert is set before him, a mousse made from a sweet nectar of red bell flowers from the newly restored Daibazaal.

"Hey there handsome, nice seeing you again~"

And then there was Hunk. The former yellow paladin who acted as both a chef and ambassador who tended to frequent this shop a lot. Especially when Throk was around.

It had started as an unexpected friendship between them that slowly eased into somthing along the line of lovers but not quite there.

The human was in a warm yellow hoodie, the bandanna still around his head as he has the big white apron on. He smelled of sweets and fresh loaves of bread and his smile could outdo the sunlight outside. It causes a small blush forms on the galra's face before he smiles a bit.

"Hello to you," Throk rested his cheek in his palm, "What brings the chef out to see me this time?"

He lightly twirls the spoon between his fingers as he lightly pulls the treat to him. His eyes roam softly over the young man's soft, yet strong form with a silent purr rumbling in the back of his throat. He really did like the view before him, and he wondered how such lovely specimen hadn't found a permanent mate yet,

Hunk chuckled, "Maybe I just missed that cute face while I was away getting a peace treaty done."

The sweet mousse draws a soft moan the moment the flavor seeps over his taste buds. He lightly fluttered his eyes in delight as he groans quietly.

"Hmmm..." he looked at Hunk, "I missed having you make these treats for me."

"Well I missed making them," He didn't miss how Hunk moved closer, his ears twitching in slightly in interest when the human leanss his hands on the table, "Especially for you~"

Throk smiled slowly and hums. He wasn't sure why he always reacted this way towards the other when he advanced on him like this. Perhaps he just enjoyed the positivity that just rolls off of him or the way he always seemed to get his food out before anyone else in this small cafe.

"Hmm..." He lightly slides his fingers over his knuckles, "Do you have something for me upstairs?"

There was no missing how Hunk's cheeks darken to a soft red as he smiles shyly at the question. Their own little code meaning things were going to get quite heated if the human confimed it.

He looks directly into Throk's eyes a moment before he nods.

Without another word, Throk stood up, leaving the mousse behind.

...

If the walls weren't well fortified to be soundproof, people below would be marvelling at the rhythmic thumping and loud voices from the apartment above them.

Hunk's pants were pulled down to his ankles as he lies on his comfy, large bed. He moans and trembles as Throk was thrusting slow and deep inside him while holding his hips. He digs his claws slightly into Hunk's hips as he feels him clenching around his length with each calculated thrust against his spot.

He watches his human gripping at the covers and rocking his hips back needily to meet the other's.

"Aaaah...! Aaaaaaah...! O-oh fuck Throk...!" Hunk panted heavily as he feels the pace pick up, "Pleasw Throk, please more...! Fuck...!"

Throk shuddered at the sweet pleas as he slowly presses up against his back. He pushed his face into the other's neck so he could breathe in the familiar kitchen scent. Almost instantly it felt like his stomach had small little flutter bugs in it as he smiles against the other's shoulder.

Hunk moved his hands back to spread himself open wider as his thighs shake and his toes curl wihin his socks.

"You feel so good around me..." Throk whispered as he starts to go harder, "You're so nice and snug around me Hunk...!"

Warm pleasure fills him like when he would drink soup in the cold weather. It makes his abdomen tighten slightly as he feels his cock twitching in Hunk's needy hole as Throk feels his own slit growing wet. He slips a hand down to pump Hunk's cock as a pleased smile forms on his face at the cries and squeals of pleasure emanating from his chubby lover.

Throk closed his eyes as he remembers better times, shivering and blushing. Even while fucking the human if was like the feelings he gotten the cafe had increased.

_...Maybe in the future I'll form the nerve to partake in courtship with him..._


End file.
